


You Are Not Above The Consequences

by b0ywife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitterness, Bittersweet, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nonbinary Character, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife
Summary: Oh.I think you misunderstood.Since when were you in control.
Kudos: 4





	You Are Not Above The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes kinnies get tired of silly undertale fans bashing nonstop. that's me, i'm the kinnie.
> 
> Like, i understand being scared by me/Chara, but me/Chara calling my/themself a demon does not mean everyone can say that i am/Chara is a devil that killed everybody and be angry when someone say it was your fault. that's just embarrassing at this point.

**How dare you.**

**How dare you pin on me everything you did.**

**Everything you began.**

**As if you had no choice but erase everything.**

**From the beginning, you had that choice.**

**I did not touch your hand. I did not force you. You did the Genocide Run because you wanted, or you would have done a neutral one.**

**You killed my adoptive mom. You were going to kill my adoptive dad. You were killing my Asriel.**

**Have you ever heard of mercy killing. Of cutting a suffering life short.**

**I was not going to let you kill Asriel slowly. Have you thought of that. King Dad didn't deserve what you did to all others. You are not worthy enough of his dust on your hands.**

**You kill my mom knowing I am there. Knowing I got the Execution Points from her death. Knowing I got the Execution Points from each monster you killed. From my family. You took advantage of my confused state, and then blamed it all on me.**

**How embarrassing that you cannot take responsibility. You think you are above the consequences when I have to cut short your little game before you reach everyone else.**

**You did not have to do it. But you did.**

**Allow me to say it again.**

**You are not above the consequences. I am no more than a scapegoat for your game.**

**Unless you have forgotten...**

**You are not in control anymore.**

**And you still have the courage to ask for a new run after destroying everything. You choose to pay with a life for a new chance, and then you are surprised that I take that new life by the end.**

**Do not be selfish. You gave it to me. You made your choice long ago.**

**Author's Note:**

> btw, i have no problem with chariel shipping, or charisk. i would have added something about Frisk, but it's good like that. don't use what i write for shipping war drama.


End file.
